Sentimientos
by Lety Ontiveros
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido que tus sentimientos son más fuertes que tú? Pues yo ya estoy cansada, eliminare todo rastro de amor hacia ti para no sufrir, olvidare todas mis amistades para no recordar y enterrare mis sentimientos para siempre. Chicas no es de twilight, es una creacion mia pero no se en que categoria ponerla les agradeceria si me ayudaran a saber ;D


Era un día nublado y frio, las nubes formaban una manta oscura en el cielo que amenazaban con llover; este podría ser un día perfecto para mi, era el tipo de clima que amaba pero hoy no; hoy me sentía melancólica.

Acostada en la cama, mirando de vez en cuando el celular mientras la ventana mostraba un día tan pacifico, no era la mejor manera de pasar mi sábado; así que decidí salir al parque, no iba a dejar que ese sentimiento me embargara; disfrutaría el viento y despejaría mis ideas.

Me cambie inmediatamente y dispuesta a irme me acerque a la puerta donde de pronto sentí que algo me faltaba.

- mi celular- dije tan bajo que apenas fue audible.

No es que mis papas fueran a llamarme preguntando donde estaba, tampoco me hablaría ninguna amiga preguntándome que tal estaba pero tenía la esperanza de que él me hablara…

Tal vez una llamada corta o bastaría un mensaje pero hace tanto que no hablamos que una señal de vida de él, sería tan normal como si llovieran caramelos en ese instante.

Y en contra de los deseos de aquel hueco que sentía en mi pecho salí dejando en mi cama mi celular; el camino al parque se me hizo tan rápido que dudo que algún pensamiento mas allá de no chocar con alguna persona haya cruzado mi mente; simplemente quería despejarme.

Al llegar al parque me percate que solo había algunos chicos con sus patinetas pero no serian más de cinco; comencé a caminar por una pequeña vereda rodeada de arbustos y algunos árboles, tenía un poco de frio pero disfrutaba como el viento alborotaba mi cabello, mis chinos deberían verse realmente graciosos moviéndose de un lado a otro, siempre me había gustado jugar con mi cabello me parecía algo muy entretenido.

Enfrente de mi había un par de bancas vacías tan grandes que imagine que si me acostara en una de ellas cabria perfectamente sin embargo no tenía ganas de sentarme en una banca que me recordara que estoy sola, así que empecé a buscar en la mirada sin mucha atención hasta que lo encontré.

Estaba aun oculto por un par de ramas pero aquel lugar era "mi lugar"; camine despacio, tan despacio que mis pasos se mostraban inseguros ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

-Deja de sentirte estúpida- me susurre a mi misma para darme valor porque me sentía tonta, tan tonta de regresar a ese pequeño lugar debajo del puente, escondido de ramas donde pasaba tantas horas hablando con el…

Me deslice silenciosamente sobre un par de rocas que había allí y me senté sobre un poco de pasto que había; estaba algo lodoso pero era un lugar acogedor.

Tonta, tonta…. Canturreaba mi cabeza mientras mi corazón se oprimía, no debería de estar aquí, debí haberme quedado en mi cama acompañada de algún libro o sumergida en algún sueño que no recordara pero en cambio estaba aquí, luchando contra mis sentimientos cuando sabia que la batalla ya estaba perdida.

-Alexis..- dije su nombre entrecortadamente mientras se abrían paso las primeras lagrimas entre mis ojos que los mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

Hoy es 25 pensé amargamente, exactamente 8 meses que había jurado amarme pero un par de meses y unos cuantos kilómetros bastaron para hacerle olvidar todas sus promesas.

Empezaron a correr aun más rápido las lágrimas, estaba furiosa y dolida ¿tan fácil era de olvidar? ¿Tan necia fui para creerlo todo?

Mi corazón estaba conflictuado, quería odiarlo, aborrecerlo por olvidarme, mentirme pero por otro lado lo amaba, lo quería desde aquel primer suspiro, lo necesitaba como la oscuridad a la noche.

Todos decían que él no era más que un coqueto que sabia jugar, lo conozco lo suficiente para afirmar esta idea de él pero también sé que él tiene sentimientos, que puede ser tierno cuando lo necesitas y protector cuando llega el momento aunque ahora dudo de cualquier pensamiento que tengo sobre él, tal vez sea un buen actor o el olvido su mejor cualidad.


End file.
